


icky lesbian willow

by staaaaaar



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, anyway enjoy the story 😼, i came up w this while in the shower that's why i'm writing it, i genuinely dk why i came up w this but i did and i'm writing it so bare w me, pain ????? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staaaaaar/pseuds/staaaaaar
Summary: willow confesses to amity but amity doesn't feel the same way. basically one sided love which never gets returned ❤️
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	icky lesbian willow

willow and amity were having yet another sleepover. it wasn't surprising because they had one every other night. they were like two peas in a pod. pretty much inseparable. at least, that's how they were until one fateful night.

amity was lying in her sleeping bag on her stomach, flapping the bottom half of her legs in the air. her chin was rested on her hands, looking up towards the big window in front of her. she noticed how distant the other seemed to be for the last couple of hours, but she decided not to question it. instead, she tried calling willow over.

“ hey, willow, come here you idiot! you said we would watch the stars tonight !! don't tell me you forgot _again. ”_

with that, the other girl would shuffle her way over. her sleeping bag was on the other side of the room, which made amity question if she was okay even more. it wasn't normal. willow would sit herself beside the other witch, though, her hands placed at her sides as she sat with crossed legs. she would look up towards the stars, speaking.

“ amity . . can i tell you something? ”

the brown - haired girl would beam, looking down and over to face her friend. a bright smile could be seen on her face, a genuine one at that, as she spoke once more.

“ of course! you know you can tell me anything, silly. ”

willow would then sigh, her eyes almost welling up with tears as she realized what she'll have to admit. she knew how the other might react but she knew she had to say it now. she'd continue to look up at the stars, now opening her mouth.

“ i . . like you, amity. not how friends are supposed to. and you don't have to say anything! i know you don't feel the same way, but i had to say it sooner or later. i just — ”

the other seemed to be fuming now, the curly haired girl could feel the anger without having to look at her. a tear would fall from her eye, now looking down to the floor. she knew what was coming next. but, she deserved it.

“ you WHAT? WILLOW, YOU CAN'T HAVE CRUSHES ON YOUR FRIENDS. THAT'S SO DISGUSTING. I'M A GIRL, YOU'RE A GIRL, IT DOESN'T WORK. WE'RE BEST FRIENDS. WELL . . not anymore. just get out. ”

amity was breathing. hard. she couldn't believe what she was just told. her friend for so long . . had a crush on her ?? she didn't know how to feel. disgusted? angry? happy? well, whatever she felt was right. she knew this was wrong. and she wasn't going to let it happen anymore.


End file.
